


The First Christmas

by Zorak23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas wasn’t an official holiday in Scotland until 1958, F/F, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2020, Fluff, Mistletoe, Protestant Reformation, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: Minerva is struggling to accept that Christmas has made its way into Hogwarts. But a fiesty flying instructor shows her that it's not so bad after all.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStarCrossedWitchCat1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarCrossedWitchCat1982/gifts).



> Written for the Fairest of the Rare 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange. 
> 
> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights. 
> 
> Beta love: ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. 
> 
> Happy Christmas, y’all!

**Hogwarts Staff Room  
** **24 December, 1958**

“Have you reconciled with the trees yet, Minerva?” Albus Dumbledore asked as he twinkled over his half-moon glasses. Titters could be heard around the room at his question; all of the staff knew her position on Christmas decorations, specifically Christmas trees. 

“I just feel that as members of the magical world, we needn’t celebrate muggle holidays. Especially _Papist_ muggle holidays!” Her tirade rather lost some of its fervor when she hiccoughed drunkenly. “Pa would be _appalled…”_

Rolanda Hooch giggled as Minerva gestured with her glass. “Come now, love. The children are excited to see the decorations, and really, our excuse for not having them is moot now. Your Pa will just have to change with the times. It’s 1958, not 1658. They don’t throw people in gaol for having Christmas trees anymore!”

“Hrmph,” Minerva muttered, sitting back in her seat and most definitely not pouting. The other professors smothered their grins and allowed her her snit as they moved on to other subjects and continued their festivities. 

After a while, Horace Slughorn paused in his merriment to look at Minerva, who still had a rather pinched look upon her face as she sat stiffly in her seat. Coming to sit beside her in the next chair, he said, “Surely you can see that celebrating a muggle holiday this one time isn’t the end of the world, dear?”

“It shan’t be just _one time,_ Horace,” she sighed. “I’m sure you know my father is a muggle.” At his nod, she continued, “He’s a minister by trade. Actually, it’s rather more of a calling than a trade… but no matter. He’s a very traditional sort, as I am certain you can understand.”

Horace nodded sagely. “Traditions are very important. It’s the basis for much of our culture as magical beings—I can see how it would be similar for muggles.”

“Christmas just isn’t _done_ in Scotland. It’s simply another day for us. After the Reformation, it was seen as too Papist.” Minerva grinned faintly at Horace’s look of interested bewilderment, but didn’t stop to explain the Protestant Reformation to a pureblood. “We’ve always put more emphasis on Hogmanay than Christmas.”

Horace patted her hand and said, “Perhaps with time, you’ll come to see the benefits of celebrating Christmas as well. It does appear to be quite a lovely holiday. The decorations seem to be rather in line with Yule, don’t you think?”

“Of course they do; the bloody Papists stole it from the Pagans,” Minerva huffed. 

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know, but don’t worry. I can’t imagine Christmas catching on at Hogwarts. Albus was just trying to support the muggleborns, as this is the first time they’ve been able to openly celebrate the holiday here in Scotland. I’m led to believe it’s quite the done thing down in England and Wales.”

“I… suppose. So long as it doesn’t become a yearly tradition, I can see the appeal.”

“Moved onto grudging acceptance then, love?” Rolanda asked, plopping down beside the pair as Horace chuckled. 

“Our Minerva is coming around, Ro. Don’t send her backwards,” he laughed, and Minerva scowled to hide the warmth she felt from her fellow professors. Now in her third year of teaching, she was still the youngest professor in the school. In fact, the next closest staff member in age was Rolanda, at forty. At times Minerva had felt quite alone in the castle, being closer in age to the students than her colleagues, but just now, she suddenly felt part of the group. 

“Don’t look now, Min, but I think some of Albus’ mistletoe likes you,” Rolanda said with a laugh. Minerva looked up and frowned at the green leaves and white berries unfurling over her head. 

“Ach, that doaty bampot…” Horace and Rolanda both snickered at her whispered exclamation, and Rolanda threw her arm around Minerva’s shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, love, I won’t leave you stranded,” she said with a laugh, then kissed her square on the mouth. Horace tittered nervously at the sight, deciding to watch the mistletoe as it grew before finally erupting in a shower of leaves and berries that floated down upon the two. When they pulled apart, Rolanda grinned at the glazed look on Minerva’s face. 

“There now, love. You’re free of the bampot’s mistletoe. I'm off for another drink, but I think there’s more mistletoe in my rooms if you’re interested later this evening,” she said with a wink as she stood to leave. 

“Does… does that mean what I think it means?” Minerva asked Horace, still not quite having her wits about her. 

“I rather think it does, yes.”

“Hrmm, that’s good to know,” Minerva replied, nodding almost to herself. She looked over at her former professor and grinned with excitement. “Yes, rather good indeed.”


End file.
